I am NOT wearing that
by Kaekoni
Summary: Very slight KyouxHaru. Tamaki is desperately trying to persuade the shadow king to wear a costume he wouldn't be seen in even if hell froze over. What will he outcome be?


**A/N**: Thought of this story while trying to write the second chapter to my new and crappy fanfic, anyways R&R if possible

* * *

**I am NOT wearing that**

_by Kaekoni (name changed from Kaeko-san)_

"Tamaki.." Kyouya knitted his brows and pinched the bridge of his nose with irritation "There is no way, I shall repeat _NO WAY _I am wearing that costume" He was seething with anger and annoyance, anyone from a mile away could tell that he didn't want to wear that costume and yet the person trying to persuade him wasn't just anyone, nope, the person persuading him was Suoh Tamaki, the most oblivious person, perhaps apart from Haruhi, in the world.

"But mommy.." Tamaki whimpered like a lost puppy, He gave Kyouya his killer puppy dog eyes only to be met with a state that could freeze hell its self. With this Tamaki was sent to his corner of woe. Kyouya let out an audible sigh and massaged his temples.

"Tamaki, I will not wear that costume, nothing you say or do will make me change my-"

"Ne ne, Kyou-chan, we're all wearing matching costumes you know" the little lolita jumped onto Kyouya's leg only to be removed my Mori who gave a short "Ah." The tall silent type carried Huni to their table where he began to eat cake while mumbling something that sounded like 'Bet Haru-chan could make him wear it'

Kyouya gave the small senpai a quick glare and Huni choked on the piece of cake he was eating, satisfied the shadow king smirked, however it dropped when his attention focused on Hikaru and Kaoru who had walked into the third music room.

"Hey Tono, if you don't snap out of it soon Haruhi will be back and not _everyone_," Hikaru giving a knowing glance in Kyouya's direction "Not everyone is in their costumes yet" Kaoru joined in now giving sly smirks to Kyouya, which earned them an irritated look.

"I'll have you know I have pride as an Ootori, and as such there is no way in my right mind that I am going to wear that costume," Kyouya let out a frustrated sigh "besides what do I have to gain from it?" Tamaki's ears perked up

"MOOOOOOOOTHER HOW COULD YOU PUT YOUR PRIDE BEFORE OUR CUTE ADORABLE DAUGHTER?!" the Blonde was now clinging to the shadow king's blazer, crying and blubbering.

"Tamaki get off if you will" in one smooth motion the crying blonde was pushed onto the floor. "Mother is so mean.." Tamaki pouted.

"Tono, we have no choice but to use _THAT_" Hikaru said in a mischievous tone

"Yes Milord, Kyouya-senpai will _HAVE_ to agree if we tell him _THAT_" Kaoru added in a matter-of-fact tone. Kyouya was slightly curious now, not that his cool exterior would ever show it. Tamaki let out a smug laugh picking him self off the ground, he was always quick to recover, he strode over to his chair and pointed at Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru joined him followed my Huni and a silent Mori who stood behind Tamaki.

"Well Kyouya, if you don't wear it then we are closing the host club for an entire week" The King said with such bold and convincing tone, he was certain that with no club for a week Kyouya would break under the pressure and be at a loss with no profits coming in.

However Kyouya just stared at the blonde idiot.

_This bastard, what is he doing?! he thinks he can close the club for a week just because of me not wearing a stupid costume?! and what for? for Haruhi?! What does she get out of this exactly? sure this 'costume idea' was for her to realise were always here for her .. but why THAT costume?! If I didn't have my pride I would kill that Suoh right where he stands!_

Kyouya let out an exhausted sigh "Fine Tamaki," he said giving a bone chilling glare to the King who gave him a smug look "BUT" he continued now smirking, "But I have a little proposition to make"

* * *

"Geez Kyouya-senpai, did you really agree to wear that costume for that?" the natural host giving a warm laugh and nudged his rib gently, Kyouya smirked "Of course Haruhi, that way I benefit from it as well." his smirk turning into a smile as he kissed her on her forehead causing her to blush deeply.

"By benefit, you mean you won't get accused of being in a homosexual relationship am I right?" She queried though she knew the answer

"Of course" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She stared at him with loving eyes and he stared back the same way.

"Pffft- Kyouya I can't take you seriously in that costume" she was holding back tears now, almost crying from holding back laughter.

He sighed "Well Haruhi If I do say so myself I quite like your costume, it suits you quite well"

She ceased her giggles and gave the almighty shadow king her natural smile, this one filled with love and warmth, he let her smile melt the ice and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Kyouya."

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Profits went up 25% thanks to you wearing that caterpillar costume you know"

* * *

Host Club in Wonderland: SUCCESS

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club


End file.
